


one iced americano, please

by 약속해줘 (TpLoz)



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Yuna, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Student Chanmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/%EC%95%BD%EC%86%8D%ED%95%B4%EC%A4%98
Summary: Chanmi is shy and Yuna is ever so patient.
Relationships: Seo Yuna/Kim Chanmi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	one iced americano, please

Chanmi has a favourite coffee shop. It has amazing coffee. It has a cute interior where she can take photos for her Instagram. However, her favourite thing about it is a barista.

Yuna hummed away under her breath as she steamed milk. Her voice was serene and it made Chanmi’s heart do funny things just to be able to sit, and drink coffee while hearing one of her favourite sounds in the world. It frustrated her that her classes at university and her assignments kept her away from this beautiful sight so often. Chanmi desperately wanted to ask Yuna out on a date, but there was one big problem.

She could never muster up the courage to talk to her aside from asking for an iced americano, which was always accompanied by a shy, and probably panicked, smile.

Yuna always served her politely and equally quietly. She only ever spoke to tell Chanmi how much it cost, or ask what she would like. She was elusive as anything and it only made Chanmi’s heart beat faster.

Today, however, Chanmi was dead on her feet. Finals were approaching fast and she had assignments to finish and exams to study for, so it was safe to say that she wasn’t her usual self. She ordered her regular iced americano from Yuna, but this time without the shy smile, and she accidentally gave Yuna the wrong amount of won.

Although, she hadn’t noticed about the last part until she reached her seat. She quickly became flustered and panicked, rushing over to the counter where her drink had been placed along with a slice of cake, ready and waiting. She gripped the change in her hand and called out, “Excuse me?”

Yuna’s head popped up from where she had been wiping the counters and she smiled politely, “Yes?”

“I’m so sorry, I just noticed I gave you the wrong change for my drink.”

Yuna’s smile morphed into something more calming and caring, which in turn made Chanmi feel less panicked.

“Don’t worry about it! You’re a regular here, so the owner won’t mind,” said the barista.

Chanmi awkwardly pulled at her hoodie, “Are you sure? I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble over something like this.”

“Unless I can get angry at myself for it, then I think it’ll be okay.”

“O-oh, okay,” said Chanmi, surprised. Yuna was the owner? She supposed it made sense in a way when Yuna seemed to be here all the time, and she always gave the other workers jobs to do even though she’s sure some of them are older than Yuna… Chanmi wasn’t sure how this woman could get more perfect, but she kept on surprising Chanmi.

Chanmi looked down at her drink and the slice of cake that sat on a plate next to it.

“The cake is on the house. You look really stressed today, so I thought you could do with a sweet treat,” said Yuna.

Chanmi’s breath caught in her throat, she really couldn’t get more perfect.

“Thank you,” said Chanmi, while sounding breathless. And because sometimes her self-restraint wore thin, she asked, “Would you like to grab dinner sometime?”

Yuna’s lips parted in surprise before she laughed. Chanmi’s heart deflated, maybe Yuna thought the idea was hilarious. That this student, who is also a regular, would so obviously ask her out on a date when she already had people lining up to date her.

“I’d love that,” said Yuna.

Chanmi’s face lit up, the horrible feeling of dread pushed out of her chest. “Really?” Chanmi asked excitedly, causing Yuna to giggle.

“Yeah. I’ve actually been thinking of asking you, but I didn’t think you’d be interested. Which reminds me, I don’t know your name.”

“It’s Chanmi!” she said too hastily, before reeling herself in, “My name is Chanmi.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally have your name, Chanmi.” Yuna smiled and this time it was filled with flirtation.

Chanmi loved it when Yuna said her name. It was a new favourite sound of hers, and she’d savour it for as long as she could.

After they finished talking, Chanmi went back to her table with a lighter heart and a new number in her phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this! <3 I am bewildered at how yuna and chanmi don't have a tag in the archive?? i had to make it myself?? this needs to change starting now! so here is the first drabble for them :) i think i'll write 5 in total for the series? so if anyone has any requests please give me some in the comments!! ty loves x <3


End file.
